1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for use in automatic and semiautomatic firearms and, more particularly, to an improved spring arrangement within a magazine that allows for increased storage space of ammunition bullets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A standard magazine (i.e. ammunition storage and feeding device attached to a repeating firearm) utilizes a single oval spring to displace the stored bullets of ammunition after a firearm action. Due to the length and force required for operation of the firearm, a conical-style spring cannot be used in a magazine. Therefore, the approximate height of a fully compressed oval spring is typically equal to the spring wire diameter multiplied by the number of winds in the spring.
Firearms, particularly pistols, are often miniaturized for decreased visibility when being carried. Typical compact firearms are designed to sacrifice bullet capacity in order to achieve sufficient miniaturization. However, whether the firearm is miniaturized or not, it is often desirable for the firearm magazine to house as many bullets as possible while maintaining as small a size as possible.
Additionally, firearm magazines are often difficult to load due to the increase in spring pressure as each bullet is loaded into the magazine. High spring pressure when fully loaded can also cause excessive friction as the slide on an automatic pistol returns to battery after being fired, which can prevent the slide from completely returning to its firing position.
In view of the shortcomings associated with existing firearm magazines, there is a need for an improved magazine design that utilizes a spring arrangement that allows for more bullet storage within the same amount of space typically provided in a magazine and which reduces the friction of operation of the firearm.